Enchanted
by little catastrophe
Summary: Isabella era uma sonhadora e uma romântica incúravel, porém a vida mostrou-lhe que, na vida real não há finais felizes e que principes encantados são pura ficção. Porém, o novo professor de inglês , Edward Cullen, vem mostrar-lhe que o amor pode ser encantador e que as diferenças tornam tudo muito mais interessante.


_Nota da autora_

Embora esta não seja a minha primeira fanfic, é a primeira fanfic que posto aqui em muito tempo. Escrever sempre foi uma paixão e eu tenho um carinho muito especial por esta história. Espero que gostem tanto de a ler como eu gostei de escrever.

 **\- x-**

O vento soprava forte por trás das janelas, fazendo um barulho uivante que, por algum motivo, me trazia paz. Revirei os olhos pela milésima vez e acabei de calçar o all star rosa enquanto Reneé chamava o meu nome. Jamais admitiria mas estava nervosa. O reflexo do grande espelho que estava no meu quarto mostrava que os meus cabelos estavam demasiado selvagens para serem domados e que a maquilhagem já estava a desvanecer do meu rosto, visto que havia sido aplicada muitas horas antes. Não importava. Suspirei e relembrei-me de onde tinha de ir. De onde já devia estar..

\- ISABELLA! – A voz de Renée estremeceu por toda a casa. – VAIS CHEGAR ATRASADA!

E se chegasse atrasada? Eu nem queria ir, em primeiro lugar! Vesti rapidamente o casaco preto pendurado na cadeira perto da cama e segui para fora do quarto, encontrando Renée com uma cara furiosa pelo meu atraso.

Seguimos juntas até ao seu carro e seguimos viagem. Renée parou o carro e atenuou a sua expressão para um sorriso solidário .

\- Vai correr tudo bem. – Disse e beijou a minha face, antes de eu abandonar o carro.

 _Hoje olho para trás e sei que não estava preparada. Hoje, lamento a forma como aquele dia e até os meses que se sucederam , correram. Mas hoje é tarde demais. Eu não sabia, se isso serve de defesa._

A porta estava aberta e um símbolo grande e azul , com um bonito leão desenhado no meio centrava a pintura na porta de vidro que delineava a entrada da escola. " Cullen's English School" lia-se em letras pretas e garrafais. Mordi o lábio e entrei, não sabendo o que fazer ou como agir. A simpática rececionista sorriu-me e apontou a sala para a qual me deveria dirigir. Entrei e vi a sala meio cheia, e muitos dos lugares livres tinham livros a marcar os lugares. As mesas dividiam-se em 6 filas paralelas, cada fila tendo cerca de 10 mesas. A mesa do professor estava virada de forma a encarar as restantes mesas.

Procurei uma mesa livre nas últimas filas, e quando encontrei uma, sentei-me imediatamente. Tudo para mim era novo naquele ambiente e eu detestava. Detestava ter de estar ali, detestava o azul que tingia as paredes, detestava o bonito símbolo com o leão que estava pintado a preto na parede direita da sala. Detestava os meus pais por me fazerem estar ali. Detestava tudo aquilo. Só queria voltar para casa e embrulhar-me no meu cobertor favorito com um magnífico chá de menta a ver as minhas séries favoritas. Em vez disso, tinha sido obrigada a estar aqui, nesta escola de inglês , onde não conhecia absolutamente ninguém porque os meus pais decidiram que eu tinha de fazer o exame para poder entrar na universidade no ano seguinte. Eu não queria fazer o exame! Eu nem gostava de inglês.. Achava uma língua inútil e desnecessária.

Olhei para o pequeno caderno com capa preta e dourada que havia trazido para tirar apontamentos e comecei a fazer pequenos desenhos enquanto esperava que o professor entrasse e começasse a dar a aula. A primeira das muitas aulas a que seria obrigada a assistir.

Ouvi o murmurinho da sala a aumentar e depois a porta a fechar.

\- Boa tarde, turma. – Ouvi uma voz melodiosa cumprimentar e olhei para cima para ver de quem se tratava.

 _Foi nesse momento, que toda a minha vida mudou.. E o mais interessante, foi que eu nem me apercebi da mudança que ocorreu, não até ser quase tarde demais._

 _ **Notas finais:**_

 _Espero que tenham gostado, se sim por favor deixem uma review... Como já referi, eu adoro esta história e espero que venham a adora-la tanto como eu, e eu gostaria mesmo muito de saber não só o que pensaram sobre este breve prólogo mas também se deveria, ou não, continuar._

 _LC._


End file.
